Operation: MATCHMAKE
by Kitsune's Dark Shadow
Summary: Slight AU Leon’s single, and Chris’ single. Claire, Ashley, and Jill decide that one plus one must equal two. Thus Operation: Matchmake was born… Chris/Leon
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**A/N:** So, I got Resident Evil 4 about two month ago, and no matter how many times I try, I always freak out halfway while playing. (As of yet, I am at the Castle...goddamn Castle...) Ever since playing, something has happened. I tried, I resisted...but I am now a Resident Evil and Leon-fangirl. (And loving it) Really, who can resist when you get a view of his ass-I mean, back every waking moment of the game.

Number one pairing in my mind right now: CHRISxLEON!! I don't know about you guys, about to me, Leon is uke material...the perfect uke to be subject to my schem- uh, story. Yes...story... *shifty eyes* Anyways, this is my first Resident Evil continuing story, so please be nice to it! Keep in mind that I tried my best to keep everyone as in character as possible. So far, Leon and Ashley have been easy to keep in character but I'm still struggling on how Chris will be, but, *shrugs*...

This was inspired by Ashley's "Overtime" comment in the last cut scene of the game which my yaoi over-imagination warped beyond recognition.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Leon's as- I mean, ("Damnit!") Resident Evil.

Operation: M.A.T.C.H.M.A.K.E  
_Chapter 1: The Discovery _

"So..."

"For the fifth time Ashley, no, I will no do any 'overtime' with you." Leon said flatly as he flipped to the next page of the _New York Times _he was reading.

The two blondes had finally made it back to land after the long ride from that hellish island on Ada's speedboat. At arriving on the beach of modern Spain, they were exhausted, hungry, and just a _bit _irritated at their salt-water soaked states. (Ashley mostly, though Leon complained in the inside)

Neither one liked being wet, apparently.

Nor did they appreciate being spectered with wide eyed stares from people once they arrived on the family beach, either.

'Honestly,' Leon had scowled as he helped Ashley off the speed boat, 'Don't these people have better things to do?'

After all, there was nothing remotely special about seeing an armed agent with the United States President's daughter in tow, trudge their way into a nearby Starbucks for some much needed food. (The people had refused the pesetas he had, but Leon thankfullystill had some pesos on him when he first arrived in Spain)

But boy, being back in modern society was a huge relief. No more mace waving priests, creepy Spaniard farmers bent on killing them, or any religious cult groups/plague-people running around. When Leon had finally radio-ed Hunnigan and showed her Ashley, they'd been given a lift straight to the Alicante Airport with a one-way ticket to D.C.

Thus here they were at the food court, chowing down and waiting for their private plane to arrive in, if the flight schedule was right, forty-five minutes.

All's well that ends well...

Leon's eye twitched as his charge opened her mouth.

...if only Ashley would just shut up.

"But Leon~"

"Not interested." The former Raccoon City cop sighed and turned to the next page of the article.

Ashley pouted and chewed on a fry. "You said you didn't like that lady back on the island, so why not me?"

"First off, I never said I didn't like Ada, and second, not you because you're too young."

"I'm 18, perfectly legal!" Ashley pointed out.

"And I'm 27. Nine years older." Leon countered, and set down the newspaper to regard his charge.

"Well, my parents are _eleven _years apart in age!"

Leon could feel a headache coming on at the sudden debate. It was so much easier when the only conversation they had were 'wait' and 'follow me' back on the island. He had to give Ashley some credit for persistence though...

But the thought of him actually going out with the preppy girl sent chills up and down his spine.

"Also... you're not my type." Leon continued.

Ashley's interest perked. "Then what is your type?"

"Well, taller than you, squirt." Leon said, sipping on his drink.

Ashley turned away with her arms crossed and mock-huffed angrily as her bodyguard chuckled. The teen was about to retort when she noticed something odd.

All around the cafeteria they were in, she noticed a few guys looking their way. For a moment, Ashley thought they were staring at her, (_'Who wouldn't?!' _she thought smugly) but upon further inspection, she realized those appreciative and admiration-hidden eyes were looking in Leon's direction, raking in her bodyguard's laid back form. Ashley took a cursory glance from some staring men to the oblivious agent whom was still engrossed in his drink and looking around aimlessly in boredom.

Now that she thought of it, Leon _was _wearing a pretty tight shirt...

_'Like eye-candy!' _Ashley gushed in her mind. _'But its kinda weird...Daddy almost always had really bulky dudes guard be sometimes. Leon just looks- not wimpy- but kinda...' _

Leon sharply whipped his head to the side to move his fringe when it got in his line of vision.

'_Kinda...feminine.' _Ashley blinked. _'Wait, if I'm right, then this-' _

A light bulb went off in her head.

'-_would explain so much!!'_

"Say Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still single, anyways? I thought for sure that you would've settled down with a _girl _already_._" Ashley questioned nonchalantly.

Leon blinked at her question, but answered nonetheless, if not cautiously.

"Well...I guess I just haven't met the right person yet."

_'Not "girl" or "one", but "person"' _Ashley noticed slyly.

"But," Leon shrugged, "I've been busy with work. There's no time for relationships when I have missions left and right." That, and no one had ever approached him. (as far as he knew, at least) Leon sipped on his drink thoughtfully, oblivious of the leers he earned at the simple action around him.

"So...you're a virgin?"

And Leon promptly choked on his drink and sputtered.

"Ashley!" If it wasn't for his training, he would've been gaping. As thus, the widening of his eyes were the only things that showed off his surprise.

Leon lowered his voice as to not make a scene. After all, he didn't want Ashley to be kidnapped for the being the President's daughter...again. "Where did you get an idea like that?!"

Ashley carefully kept her face innocent. "Well, you said that you've never been in a relationship before, so therefore, VIR-GIN!"

Leon cursed the damned blush that dared rise to his face. "Hey, first off, I never said that I've never been with anyone before, and second, I'm not a virgin! I don't know where you get these ideas! You don't automatically loose your virginity once getting in a relationship and- oh god, why are we even talking about this?!"

Ashley tried to resist the urge to giggle at first, but cracked halfway through Leon's hurried explanation.

Leon scowled. "We're not talking about this. Eat your food, Ashley."

The giggling slowly subsided and she grinned. "Fine, fine. I'll shut up, but just answer me this okay? Would your dream guy be at least tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Ye-" Leon's hands froze halfway from opening his newspaper. The blonde agent snapped his mouth shut and slightly alarmed iridescent eyes instantly shot to her.

Ashley met his gaze steadily.

* * *

_'Way to go, Kennedy, walked into that one.' _Leon inwardly berated himself. How could he have gotten the conversation to go here?!

His sexuality had always been a touchy subject to him. It's not like he cared what anyone thought if they knew (after all, he could probably kick their asses so fast they wouldn't even see it coming) but it wasn't something you just make public. Some people became overly sensitive about knowing and hanging around a gay man and their behavior and actions tended to be negatively affected when around them. To be honest, Leon didn't want that to happen and botch a mission. Thus was why he often put up the ladies' man front to make them think otherwise.

The odd thing though, Leon noticed in many situations, was that it was usually men that tended to be sensitive around gay guys. The women however...

Their views of gays seemed to be very...enthused(?) to say the least. Leon inwardly winced as a memory of his female captain back when he was in the academy. She had surprisingly figured out his sexuality after a few weeks and asked him for confirmation.

He'd been cautious and a bit reluctant to tell her anything at first, but was relieved when she just 'oh'-ed when he finally did.

It was only _after _the information sink in to her did he feel very uncomfortable. Her eyes had marginally widened and her jaw dropped. Then, her face had twisted so oddly that Leon had to question her whether she was experiencing some sort of seizure.

To put it other words, Leon had never heard the stern and disciplinary captain, _squeal _before.

It was terrifying.

And it was even more terrifying to know that the same thing would happen again but with Ashley.

Right about now.

"_KYYAAAAAAAAA!" _

Leon winced at the sheer volume of the squeal, and instantly tried to quiet her down.

"Ashley, quiet down would you?!"

The girl held her red cheeks and struggled to close her mouth to contain another squeal when she saw that Leon wasn't denying the fact of being into guys. Stomping down the uncontrollable urge, the President's daughter apologized.

"Sorry, Leon it's just, that-- you're--it's just-- " Image after image suddenly started flashing in her imaginative mind starring Uke!Leon under... _"KYAAAA—mpfh!"_

Leon clamped a hand on her mouth and grinned nervously at the pair of policemen and crowd of people staring at them unblinkingly. "Uh, she got...stung by a wasp!"

A few minutes later when Ashley's squealing fits had finally ceased, Leon had to deal with another form of interrogation than the was unused to and therefore unprepared for; Ashley's animated prodding of his love-life.

"Oh my god, were you ever with a guy before?" (_'I was a teenager at some point.')_

"Do you have any current crushes?" _('None of your business.')_

"Did you find Luis attractive?" _(_Here, Leon bit back a twitch. _'Oh...Jesus...')_

There was no way in hell he was gonna say anything. The last conversation had ended up somewhere uncomfortable, he didn't want to think about where this one would end up.

"How was the sex?"

"Ashley!"

When Ashley had finally gotten the hint that she wasn't going to get any answers when Leon remained stubbornly silent, they only ten minutes until the plane was due to arrive.

"Five hours to home?!" Ashley suddenly realized when they heard the translated version of the Spanish announcement on the intercom.

Leon threw his duffel over his shoulder which was lighter than when he had entered the airport. Unfortunately, he had been stripped of the weapons he had purchased from the merchant back on the island. ('_Speaking of the Merchant, what ever happened to him?' _Leon wondered._) _If it wasn't for the fact that he was part of the Secret Service and a government agent, he would've been arrested for having such weapons.

Leon frowned in irritation. They'd even taken his fully upgraded Blacktail! He was assured by the airport that they would be ready for him once he hit D.C. _'They'd better be okay, I spent so much money on that Chicago Typewriter too...'_

"Hey Leon?!" Leon broke out of his thoughts at the call. "I'm going to the bookstore real quick, okay?"

"The bookstore? Why? They'll be showing a movie on the way back to D.C." Leon frowned, picking up Ashley's duffel. He tested its weight with his arm and blinked when he realized it was heavier than his own. Hunnigan had wired them money the moment they'd reached civilization, telling them to use it for clothes and food and whatnot.

_'But we only went shopping for some clothes! Why the hell is this so heavy?' _Girls and their shopping...

"I'm not going to watch some lame movie that's probably three years old." Ashley said, breaking Leon's train of thought, with displeasure in such a way that looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

The blonde agent sighed. _'Spoiled, much?'_ "Fine. But hurry up, okay?" He handed her some money.

She flashed him a quick grin at the generous amount before scurrying off.

* * *

Leon later came to regret letting her purchase those few books.

"_Gravitation_? _Jazz_?" Leon blinked once seeing the brightly colored comics. "What are these?"

"They're yaoi manga!" Ashley chirped happily as she buckled herself in the seat.

"Yaoi?" Leon felt the slightest of dread. The word was oddly familiar. Where had he heard that term before?

Ashley rifled through the Barnes and Noble bag and opened to a random page in _Jazz_ to show him. "See?"

Leon took one sideways glance and choked for the second time that day.

Ashley glanced at the page curiously and it dawned on her. "Oops."

Leon's face didn't return to its normal paleness until the plane was well into the air.

* * *

Tbc?

I've thought of it too for god knows how many times, but yes, Ashley IS stupid and useless in the entire game, but take the life-threatening scenario out, and I think she'd be... okay. 'Sides, she did make me want to open Leon's EPIC PURSUIT OF ROMANCE. XD

And last but not least, THANK YOU those who liked _Summer Frivolity_!!! I was so happy... I thought no one liked it seeing as there are barely any Chris/Leon stories out there!!! T-T I dedicate this chapter to all of ya! (And hopefully, to the expanse of hidden Chris/Leon fangirls/fanboys(?) out there!)

Though I still don't know if I should continue this, I'd still like to see if you guys' liked this enough to continue. One-shot or ongoing is still pending.

And by the way, can anyone guess what M.A.T.C.H.M.A.K.E stands for? (Yes, it actually _does _stand for something!)

'Till next time,

KDS


	2. Chapter 2: The Matchmakers

**A/N:** So, hey guys! Long time no see! I had originally intended to not continue, but then all these people reviewed and reallly liked it... I'm so grateful! T-T

And guess what? ME HAS FINALLY FINISHED RESIDENT EVIL 4 AND... AM STARTING RESIDENT EVIL 5 ON MY BELOVED PS3!

KDS is very happy.

**12/8 Oh, and in recently news, get this: **because of you guys' reviews, I had begun to write this chapter and saved it on my USB. I intended to post this chapter up as soon as everything in my life have settled down but then, life decided to want to screw with me, and destroy my USB, WHICH HAD EVERTHING SAVED ON IT. One day, I plugged it into my computer, and then, ERROR; the computer wouldn't read my USB b/c it wasn't formatted correctly. So, I attempted to format it. Unfortunately, formatting it, would mean deleting all the information on the USB.

And that point, I was like, "F***." That means, all the Danny Phantom, Naruto, and some Resident Evil half-story chapters I had on that (including this chapter), would be completely gone. All my damn work, gone over a faulty stick. I thought the USB was supposed to be back up if the COMPUTER screwed up!!!! This happened about a week ago, and I was feeling way to damn pissed to even attempt to re-write Chap. 2.

That was until today, when, lo and behold, there was a copy of Chap. 2 on my OpenOffice program. (I usually use Microsoft Word, so I totally forgot about this) I was...STUNNED.

Someone up there, reaaaaalllly loves me. T-T Thank you, peoples up there...

Anyways, here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy the fruits of my labor!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil, for if I did, many slashy things, that could have happened, would have happened.

Operation: M.A.T.C.H.M.A.K.E  
_Chapter 2: The Matchmakers_

_Click! Click! Click!_

Claire Redfield sighed in boredom. She clicked _refresh _on her laptop once more and made a displeased sound when the sleepy symbol beside Jill's chat room user name refused to blink an animated _online. _

"Jeez Jill, hurry up and get on." Claire murmured, tapping her fingers against the table.

For the past twenty minutes, the red head had been patiently waiting for her friend to log in. Earlier that week, the two had agreed to chat everyday ever since Jill had returned and settled herself in a apartment on the other side of the city where she and Chris lived. Claire had been surprised to see the changes Jill went through and after hearing the whole story from Chris of when they returned from their mission in Kijuju, had cursed Wesker's name vehemently, much to her brother's and Jill's amusement.

So, to make up for lost time, lots of bonding and of course, shopping and calling ensued.

The two were happy.

Chris was too, until he received the phone bill, that is.

Thus was why they relied on modern technology to solve their woes.

Thank god for the INTERNET.

Unfortunately, even the wise Internet had its drawbacks, seeing as she couldn't reach anyone unless they were _on _their computer.

...Damn the INTERNET!

It was only when her hulking brother, Chris walked into the room with twin glasses of lemonade in hand did Claire drop the staring game with the screen.

"Hey Claire, thirsty?" She looked up and accepted the glass gratefully.

"Waiting for Jill?" The brunet asked and at her nod, he 'oh-ed'. "Make sure you don't talk to any strangers, alright? Or no chat rooms."

Inwardly, Claire sighed. Were all older brothers like this? "I know, I know. I'll kick anyone out who I don't know." A guy (it had to be a guy considering the user name was, _Pimp4U345_) entered her chat room and she promptly kicked him out with a simple click over a purple button. "See?"

Not seeing the trouble, the brunet turned his attention away to sift through the mail lying on the table. "Okay, but you know how chat rooms sometimes are."

That she did, but she learned her lesson.

_'But GOD, Chris, I don't need your nagging!' _Claire sighed. She was a grown woman... with no significant other either, Claire bemoaned with a wince. Claire's narrowed eyes peeked at Chris over the computer screen. And who did she have to thank for that? Chris's protective streak seemed to do more harm than good in the romance department of her life.

Chris, Claire sighed, was a protective person to anyone he cared about. With her being the only family he had, it had only upped the scale of protectiveness. Evidence was the bloodstain on the carpet from the last guy she'd brought home...

_'And Eric had only been putting his hand on my lap!' _Claire scowled.

And they never were able to find that tooth.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, 'kay?" Chris said and Claire nodded absently, watching her big brother stroll out of the living room.

Strange...she'd never seen Chris interested in anyone for a while. The only time Claire had ever seen Chris talk to anyone disregarding work, was with his bar-buddies, co-worker friends, and Jill. Sure she _had _thought that Jill and Chris were involved, but once confronted, Jill had laughed it off.

"Me? With macho-man over there?" Jill had giggled in good humor over Claire's confusion. "Never gonna happen, Claire. Besides that, Chris doesn't swing that way, if you get what I mean."

Claire ducked her head in embarrassment at the remembrance over that fiasco.

The computer made a single '_ding!' s_ound but Claire frowned and kicked the guy out once she saw the user name wasn't Jill's. '_Stupid creepers...'_ On a whim, she clicked on the title box of the page and named the chat room simply, _'Yaoi Lounge'. _

'_THAT, should keep those pervs out.' _The red-head grinned, slightly pleased when no one came in again for the next few minutes. _'Pity most people steer clear. They're totally missing out...'_

Back to her train of thought, Claire hummed thoughtfully and the gears of her mind turned.

To her, Chris was the best brother in the world. With all the crap he'd been through, Chris _deserved _to be happy.

With an idea forming in her head, Claire's mouth pulled into a smirk. Who better to make him happy than Chris's dream man?

Thus, the problem. Chris didn't seem attracted to the guys at BSAA and when he did go out to bars and wherever, he never brought anyone home. Hell, she didn't even know what type of guy her brother was _attracted to! _

It wasn't like she could ask him either. She'd tried before and all that landed her were brief, vague answers that Chris didn't care to expand on.

_'Good looking, nice, reliable... Gee that sure cuts the population.' _Claire thought sarcastically.

Claire sighed, resisting the urge to bang her head on the table.

There _had _to be someone out there for Chris! But _**who**__?_

_DING! _

As if someone up there had answered her prayers, the alert of someone entering her chat room made her glance down.

Claire moved the mouse over to the _Kick _button before she finally registered the user name. _'...Ashley_Hime?' _

Well, it definitely didn't sound like a creeper id; more like a fangirl's.

Claire considered it.

She _was _bored...

_'And what Chris doesn't know won't hurt him!' _

Grinning and throwing common sense out the window, Claire answered to the other's, 'hello'.

After all, how common was it to find a fellow yaoi-fangirl? They were the only sort of people Claire could speak to on a level that only consisted of squealing over bishounen and debating pairings.

**Clairity12:** Hi. You a yaoi-fan too?  
**Ashley_Hime: **:D Heck ya!  
**Clairity12: **Awesome, how long?  
**Ashley_Hime:** For a while, but it just grew like madly today!  
**Clairity12:** Really? Why?  
**Ashley_Hime:** It made me squeal so much! But I doubt you'd believe me.  
**Clairity12:** Try me. :P  
**Ashley_Hime:** I'm trying to set up a friend of mine. He saved my life more than once and to pay him back, I'm trying to find the perfect guy fr him!  
**Ashley_Hime: **for*  
**Clairity12:** Really?! Omg, me too! Except I'm thinking about trying to set up someone for my brother!  
**Ashley_Hime:** OMG! O.o TELL MEH!

The conversation went on like that for a while where the two chatted about their victims like two friends who had known each other their whole lives.

**Clairity12:** Btw, what did you mean before that your friend 'saved your life' a few times?  
**Ashley_Hime:** ^^;; Uh, again, wouldn't believe me.  
**Clairity12: **Do tell! :)  
**Ashley_Hime:** Let's just say some people tried to hurt me but Leon stepped in to save me!

Claire smiled. What a coincidence. She remembered her Leon that had helped her through Racoon city all those years ago and helped reunite her to her brother.

**Clairity12:** That's awesome! I know a Leon too, and he helped me sometime ago. Guess Leons' are all good people, huh?  
**Ashley_Hime:** LOL. Yeah. Too bad he's gay -.- I tried to get some 'overtime' with him too.

Idly, Claire wondered if the Leon she knew was gay or straight.

**Clairity12:** lol.  
**Ashley_Hime:** T-T Oh Leon! Why are the good ones either taken, or gay?!  
**Clairity12: **LOL

Claire giggled. This was definitely someone to friend.

**Ashley_Hime:** Too bad there's no other Kennedy's running around. lol

Claire stopped. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

It couldn't be.

**Clairity12:** LEON??!!!! DO YOU MEAN LEON S KENNEDY??!!  
**Ashley_Hime:** O.O YOU KNOW HIM TOO??1!!!!

What a small world.

* * *

Somewhere in Washington D.C, Ashley collapsed in her chair from surprise and shock.

"Wow..."

What a small world.

* * *

Claire mind raced a mile a minute. Ashley_Hime said that Leon had saved her various times. Instantly, she remembered the email that Leon had sent her a while back about how he was heading to a southern part of Spain or something for a mission. (They occasionally sent emails to each other to keep up.) Was this person related to that mission?

**Clairity12:** Who are you?

* * *

For a moment, Ashley considered whether or not to tell the truth. After all, she was the President's daughter. She didn't want to just say it to some random stranger (whom she found, was beginning to not be a stranger) but decided just to tell her. If Clairity12 knew Leon, then it should be okay.

**

* * *

Ashley_Hime:** My name is Ashley. I was kidnapped by some cult groups and my father sent Leon rescue me.

Claire frowned. Leon was part of the Secret Service. The only way Leon could've been sent anyone was on orders of the Presi...

**Clairity12:** You are the President's DAUGHTER, Ashley Graham?

**Ashley_Hime:** Yea... But, who are you?!

Just to make sure though...

**Clairity12:** Must have learned a lot of Portuguese then, huh?  
**Ashley_Hime:** Spanish. And you didn't answer my question!

Well that proved it. This _was _the President's daughter she had been talking to for the last twenty minutes and the same person Leon's mission objective was. The President had never released the location of where his daughter had gone, after all.

**Clairity12:** I'm Claire Redfield. Leon helped me out of the Raccoon City Incident a few years back. He's a good friend of mine.  
**Ashley_Hime:** Wow... I can't believe we know the same person. :D  
**Clairity12:** Yeah...wait...

Claire's mind suddenly caught up with her and screeched to a stop.

**Clairity12:** Leon's GAY?! O.o  
**Ashley_Hime: **He told me himself! Well, I kinda tricked that little tidbit of information from him. XD  
**Clairity12:** Do you know where Leon is right now?  
**Ashley_Hime:** He's staying in the guest room of the White House with my family currently and heading out home tomorrow once the airport gives back his guns.  
**Clairity12:** Weapons at teh airport...?  
**Ashley_Hime:** Long story... -.-

The red head suddenly had an epiphany.

**Clairity12:** Hey...Leon's single and gay. Chris (my bro) is single and gay... girl, you thinking what I'm thinking?  
**Ashley_Hime:  
****Clairity12:** Ashley?  
**Ashley_Hime:  
****Clairity12:** Hello?  
**Ashley_Hime:** Sorry, I was cackling.  
**Clairity12:** It happens to all of us.  
**Ashley_Hime:** XD I LOVE IT!! CHRISxLEON ACTION!!  
**Clairity12: **Why do you think Leon would bottom?

Not that Claire opposed that...

**Ashley_Hime:** Idk, sort of the type. XD Got any ideas how to get these bishies together?  
**Clairity12:** Hm... Sort of. How can we get Leon and my bro to meet..wait! I got it!!  
**Ashley_Hime:** I'm all in! :)  
**Clairity12:** OK, listen, this is what I need you to do...

* * *

"Hey, Daddy? Don't you think Leon's cool?"

President Graham looked up from his mountain of paperwork to his daughter who was currently invading his personal space.

"Agent Kennedy?" The president blinked, pushing up his glasses. "But of course! He saved your life, honey."

Ashley smiled. "Daddy, I think we should reward him for such a good job!"

"I've offered before, Ashley, but he refused your mother and I every single time." The President said. "Agents these days are so humble..."

Ashley 'hmm-ed'. "You know, me and Leon talked a bit on the plane here, and I noticed that he seemed very tired, Daddy."

The President chuckled. "Obviously. You both looked quite exhausted when you landed."

"Well...don't you think Leon should get a vacation?"

"A vacation? Ashley, I've never known Agent Kennedy to take vacations since he's worked under me."

"But don't you think he needs one?" Ashley persisted.

The father nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Well, then just send him off. You're the President, Daddy. You can order him to take a few weeks, maybe months, off." The girl made her eyes go wide. "He's been working for _so long_."

The elder Graham sighed, before giving in at the dreaded puppy-dog eyed look that no father could resist from his daughter. "Fine, fine. I'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great!" Ashley cheered, before grinning. "You know, Daddy, I heard Colorado (1) is nice this time of year..."

As the President listened to his daughter insistent rambling, he wondered why he had the creeping feeling of being duped.

* * *

"-Uh-huh, okay. Hey Claire, Jill wants to talk to you!"

Claire quickly minimized the chatroom window when Chris strode into the room.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said into the phone, nodding his head before giving the phone to Claire. "Here."

"Hello?"

"_Claire! Hey, sorry I wasn't online, I had paperwork to finish off." _

"No, no, its okay. I wasn't waiting too long..." Claire waited until Chris completely left the room and was out of hearing-range before perking up excitedly. "Hey, Jill are you free for say...the next few weeks?"

"_Yeah, pretty much, why do you ask?" _On the other end of the phone, Jill was growing wary, especially when she heard amusement clear in Claire's voice. Why did she get the feeling that Claire was smirking ear to ear? _"Claire... what are you up to?" _

"Well, I have a little project that I'll need your help on..."

It was just a few minutes later into an explanation did the world seem to tip on its axis and Claire giggle madly as Jill said those two significant words...

"_I'm in."_

And in another room on both ends of the country, Chris and Leon instantly stopped what they were doing as they felt a chill go through their very souls.

* * *

Tbc.

Authoress: Obviously, I went crazy on this chapter. I have no regrets.

(1) I checked, and I digged, but I could not freaking figure out where the hell Chris and Claire live. So, for the sake of the story, lets say that the Redfields lived in Colorado... where I am also speculating is where Racoon City is.

Hell if I know.

As for the timeline of the story, yes, it is VERY, VERY messed up, but for the sake of the story, roll with me here, 'kay? :D This is after all, AU.

I saw all of you guys' sort-of guesses on what M.A.T.C.H.M.A.K.E was, and nope, no cookie yet! Keep thinking! (Though, I can tell you, the K does not stand for Kennedy) ^^

Please r&r, people! This authoress strives on reviews!

'Till next time, after all, tomorrow, I got my Essay Exam Final to look forward too... -.-

KDS


	3. A Matter of Concern

First of all, I am EXTREMEMLY grateful that many of you like this story. It makes me feel so good inside when my work is praised, and well liked. (Just like other writers, reviews be our anti-drug) However... something really...weird... happened today when I opened up my email. I see a review, and expecting 'YAYZ', I get... hate.

I am absolutly stunned.

....Well, okay, not ABSOLUTELY stunned, more like, "This is funny as hell."

Get this, some anonymous reviewer told me "I ** hate you why the ** ** wpuldyou even try to ruin those characters good  
names. That is ** you cant save chicks and be gay like. So ** you!"

In all honesty, I'm not really hurt from this, considering I do know some authors out there who have gotten hate reviews, but WOW. This is me being freaking in AWE. It happened to ME. DAAAMMMNN. I thought only the big-time writers like Amon2 get reviews of HATE. (Uh, if you're reading this Amon, I hope you don't think that I'm saying you SHOULD get hate-mail, it's just, to me, you're one of those writers whom are so good, people become jealous and hate it...so...Please don't kill me~! I love your stories~! ^^) SO, yeah, I'm honestly just a bit flattered that I have enough fame to be hated! :D Feels good, when I really think about it.

But that's not the only reason why I found this hater so funny. I understood what the reviewer was saying. Obviously, they hate me because I tried to ruin "those characters good names." and that I... can't save chicks and be gay like? ...What? What does that MEAN?! What does chicks have to do with anything? And "be gay like?" Is this person telling me that I can't be gay, even if I wanted to? (Does this person know that like, 99.9 percent of girls who write yaoi are straight or bi? O.o)

I like how ff blocks out swears in reviews, but I think in this review, I kinda NEED to see what they are to figure out what this person is saying. I get the first two swears and the last one. Obviously, they could possibly be the f-word. But, the third one, I got no idea... ("Sick" could work, but sick isn't a swear...)

Finally, this is the number one reason why I was taken back and snickering to myself, to. The reviewer signed off as Chris Redfield.

Alright, I got two issues with this. The reviewer says that he/she hates me for ruining the character's (I'm assuming Chris') good name, but I think that's kinda hypocritical don't ya think? I doubt the real Chris Redfield (if he was real, in reality, that is) would like it if some person was saying things like that using his name. Not only that, but don't you all think that if the real Chris Redfield did happen to wander across ff, that he'd prolly take it with a 'O.O' sort of face (and prolly blush? XD)

*takes a deep breath and sighs*

Alright, I lied. There's a tiny, oh so tiny peice of me deep, deep inside, that hurts over the fact that what I wrote was kinda spat back at me. But, I think this rant sorta let out some steam. *sighs*

But hey! This ain't gonna get me down! I'm gonna keep on writing this damn pairing of goodness just ta spite him/her! HA! TAKE THAT! *victory pose*

So, those who read this, thanks for listening to my rant. ^^

'Till next time,

KDS


End file.
